


Born to Die

by AtBashTheMighty



Series: I have no life [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squip, Bisexual Chloe, Born to Die, Brooke is really depressed, Chloe is reckless, F/F, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Lana Del Rey song, M/M, Self-Harm, Songfic, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, even tho they're reall gay for each other, it's a weird au, lesbian Brooke, no happy ending, there's not enough of these two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtBashTheMighty/pseuds/AtBashTheMighty
Summary: Chloe was born to lose, Brooke was born to die.





	1. I feel so alone on these Friday nights

Brooke brought the cigarette to he lips, sucking on the end 'til her head hurt. Why did she come to this stupid party with Rich? It's not like she knows anyone. She thought about this more and more but soon it was cut short by a tall long brown haired girl yelling.

"You know what?! Fuck you Jake!!" The girl shouted.

 

"In your dreams Valentine!" The Tall boy said as he closed the door.

 

The girl screeched in frustration as she stomped off the porch. She pulled out a cig from her coat pocket but groaned when she realized she didn't have a lighter. So just went digging around her coat for it.

 

"Need a light?" Brooke offered. The girl's head snapped in the direction of Brooke and slowly nodded. Brooke pulled out her pale yellow lighter that matched her cardigan and cupped the flame around the flame as is it lit the girl's cigarette. She took a puff.

 

"Thanks" She said somberly, taking another puff. She looked at Brooke and extended a pale hand to Brooke for a hand shake. "I'm Chloe by the way."

 

"Brooke" She replied with a smile, taking the hand and shaking it. Then throwing her burnt cigarette to the ground and stomped on it. 

 

"Well Brooke, you don't strike me as an average Lolita. What'cha doing here at this dump?" Chloe chimed, taking a puff. 

 

"Well, I'm not attracted to men either, and I'm here with a friend but I think he went home." She responded leaning against the side of the house.

 

"That's cool I'm a Bisexual" Chloe confessed looking away. She had never told anyone that ever. Something about Brooke just made want to open up and be okay again. That thought alone made her heart flutter, something she wasn't used to. 

 

"So did and what's his face used to date?" Brooke asked gesturing to the house where loud music and the smell of booze came from. Chloe looked at her with surprise but then looking at her feet.

 

"Yeah we did but we fall apart when he realized he was really gay for the half-pint Rich Goranski." Chloe stated soberly, tossing the cigarette to the ground and repeating Brooke's actions. Brooke's eyes widen in awe, since she knew that Rich was completely in love with Jake. But didn't think it'd ever be requited.

 

"Are you shitting me?! Rich has loved him since like the 9th grade!" Brooke yelled bright eyed. Chloe's eye widen too as she looked back at the porch of the house. 

 

"Small world" she said.

 

"Hey, you maybe want to get out of here? we could go do something?" Brooke asked with that warm smile that made Chloe's heart melt. 

 

"Yes, absolutely" she answered with no hesitation. "Just let me get something first". She stretching, her blue mid-drift hiking up reveling a old scar on her stomach. 

 

"Well I'll be here waiting" Brooke replied brushing her long blonde hair out of her face, smiling. Chloe disappeared into the house for a good 10 minutes and came out with a bottle of vodka. 

 

**_Feet don't fail me now. Take me to the finish line. Oh my heart, it breaks every step that I take. But I'm hoping at the gates, they'll tell you're mine._ **

 

Taking Brooke's hand she said "Let's go". 

 

And the two were off, reeling through the midnight streets, looking for a taste of real life.

 

**_Walking through the city streets, Is it by mistake or design?I feel so alone on a Friday night. Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine?_ **


	2. Come and take a walk on the wild side

Chloe started to run, but she didn't know where she was going. With an unopened bottle of vodka in one hand and the girl she wanted's hand in the other. Midnight light lose your mind. And Brooke was following her like she her savior. Which just made her want to have her more. 

 

"Wai- wait" Brooke panted trying to catch her breath, "let's go to the park. I know a place we can be". Pointing to the sign that said: Leonbury Park. And like the way Chloe was and that ever growing soft spot for Brooke told her, she obeyed. 

 

Walking hand in hand the entered the empty park, Brooke leading the way. But as they did Chloe became aware of the ever present thunder and lightening from above. She looked back at Brooke who was leading them into the forest. 

 

"Wait, are you kidnapping me?" Chloe asked seriously, stopping in her tracks. Looking at the blonde with worry. 

 

"Nah, that's too much hassle and I'm too drunk" Brooke chuckled, as she continued to walk. Chloe just stood there conflicted to follow someone she just met. Brooke looked back and said " ** _Come take a walk on the wild side_** " extending her hand for Chloe to take. Which she did.

 

When they came to the clearing, there was a a big rock right on the edge. Brooke walked over and smirked as she disappeared behind it. Chloe on the other hand walked to the Rock and opened the bottle of vodka and took a big swig. 

 

"I love it here." Brooke claimed making her presence known again on the top of the rock.  Chloe nodded taking another sip. Brooke move a motion for the vodka, which Chloe handed over. She chugged the alcohol until it was half way gone. Then she pulled out her phone and started to play Cigarette Daydreams by Cage the Elephant  on full blast.  

 

"Did you stand there all alone? Oh I can not explain what's going down. I can see you standing next me, in and out somewhere else right now" Brooke began to sing, using the bottle a microphone " you sigh, look away. I can see it clear as day. Close your eyes, so afraid. Hide behind that baby face."

 

**_"Keep making me laugh, Let's go get high. The road is long, we carry on. Try to have fun in the meantime"_ **

 

Chloe giggled as Brooke's yellow cardigan slumped to her shoulders from her movements. She wished she could stay here forever with Brooke where nothing mattered. But her thought was cut short when she realized that Brooke was falling off the rock. Chloe charged forward to try and catch her before she hit the forest floor. Brooke fell right into her arms with a shrill scream but nothing hurt. 

 

"Holy shit! I'm so sorry" Brooke spoke quickly, putting her arms around the brunette. Rain started to fall while she was talking but she didn't care, all she cared about was how close Chloe's mouth was to her's. It would be so easy to kiss her, God knows Brooke had been wanting to. So she did just that, Brooke leaned up and put her lips on the tall brunette's. And soon she was kissing back, more aggressive than Brooke but it was better by far.

 

They pulled away for air, smiling as Chloe put Brooke down. Soon enough Chloe was attacking her lips again putting her hand around the back of Brooke's neck and pulling her close. Right then the rain started to pour but neither of them cared enough. Brooke brought one her legs  to the taller girl's waistline and she picked her up and pressed her against the rock. Brooke draged her touge on Chloe's lips and they parted letting her explore her mouth. It was heaven to her.

 

**_"Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain. You like your girls insane. Choose your last words.This is the last time."_ **


End file.
